Running Plots
So. You want to run plot. Excellent. Here are some guidelines: Plot Scope Is this a personal arc plot or a city plot? If this is a personal plot, please contact the ST for your clan (or any available if there is not one or they are not available) and we will organize the ST team to help realize or frustrate your character goals as needed to suit. Give us hooks and some rope and delight in the consequences you suffer. If this is a city plot idea, please proceed... City Plot Plot involving the infrastructure or power structure of the city or the NPC denizens therein requires careful forethought and collaboration with the Lead ST to ensure your plots and schemes are in line with setting and intent of the game world and in harmony with overall world-state plot. This server is more heavily aligned with a collaborative storytelling model, so most plots should be aligned with low combat and higher puzzle solving/investigative content. While some combat is welcome, atmospheric horror is the general aesthetic of the World of Darkness, so keep that in mind. For plot arc balance, consider the following: Hacker, Hitter, Grifter, Thief New Albion is designed to be a game where those people who were bad guys for good reasons or used nefarious ends to accomplish noble goals would have a world-state in which to best utilize their unique skills for the betterment of society and the furtherance of their own personal goals through collaborative storytelling. City plot is designed to allow the various personalities otherwise known colloquially as PCs a chance to do something other than irritate each other and the city officials with their endless capacity for petty infighting. This is Vampire, after all. Of course there is petty infighting. That is one of the languages a Kindred is innately gifted with upon Embrace. The others are sarcasm and innuendo. To this end, consider the PCs a large Caper Crew. The hyperlinked article lays out in detail subcategories of the archetypes Hacker, Hitter, Grifter, and Thief. The PCs have varying levels of each archetype in their makeup. A Hitter can also be good at the Grift and a Hacker can have some of the skills of a Thief. Naturally, in this setting, this means everyone is generally a little bit good at a lot of things, because humans with endless time tend to make use of it for their own personal amusement. What Makes Good Plot? ;Inclusivity: The more the merrier. A multifaceted problem that allows various PCs to band together to overcome the obstacles set forth by the ST team and grants each individual in the scene a chance to be useful and contribute. ;Scalability: A good plot arc is as effective with two players as with ten. Make sure your plot can be tailored to the number of people who are interested in chasing it. Not everyone is going to want to go after every breadcrumb available. They are individuals with their own motives and interests. ;A Good Hook: Make them curious and want to poke at the Plot. Category:Current Plots Category:Rules